


Poetry????

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Love Poems, Poetry, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: For those times where you got to spew words together,But those other times, to comfort friends nothings better than a poem





	1. Okay is not okay but it really is

Its alright to not feel alright, wether that moon is too blue for your soul, wether the might got too dark for you to see. Nor if the sea rocks you a little too rough, no matter how dim everything gets, go back to the basics. One step at a time. Also, we love you, we appreciate you. We believe in you.

They may not feel alright right now, which is fine. Humans arent ment to be okay all the time. Life is a bitch, likes to play their dirty little tricks, want to see us tick like atomic bombs and watch us meltdown to our basic functions, wether it be emotional or spiritual or physical, we are only tiny creatures for this pity and shit world.

But like anything, like candles we may melt, but we always regrow. Like plants we may not thrive well in certain climates, but we are salty little fuckers, sometimes the pettiest little shots, we will spit at life in the face and tell it to get a better life than watch us wither.


	2. Love

Yall are like the rushing storm, the pouring rain that hits the roof, the thunder and lighting, purely natural and nature at its best. Personality shows through each clap and boom, each pitter patter the rain hits, the gushing winds whispering sweet nothingness.

Yall be the brightest little stars, the gorgeous blue moon, the singing song of the waters, may the beating of the ground lay yall down to a deep sleep of peace and acceptance.


	3. Friends

May the night put your mind at ease, may the calming heartbeats remind you of simpler times, for the dearest dreams wont be far from you, nor the childish need for love, acceptance, and affection. 

No matter if the stars outshine through your window, for their love blooms and glows. May you drift softly to sleep. 


	4. Friends 2

But may the chimes of your friends remind you on how loved you are, no matter how far nor how close ease you. May their love blanket you.


	5. Musically tuned

You're the gentle tune of any instrument that plays that familiar song of comfort and childlike fun, whether of sadness or peace. May your tune carry through those whom interact with you, you beautifully shining star. Graceful with your notes and tone.

Like the flower you hold, true and dear, showing no matter how the dark cup of bitter stings, you can always change the pace, bring a small teaspoon of sugar to those in need.


	6. Wonderfully knowledgeable

You're like a book, full of knowledge that it can blind evil and shun the worst of humanity, but encourages anyone who dare reads you with the will to learn, no matter how difficult, whether speaking, writing, or listening. Maybe our hand to hand coordination isn't the best, maybe our footwork is wrongly used, maybe our tongue gets tied like rope. 

But you fill us with determination and stubbornness of an ox. With each chapter, no matter how fake or real, it feels like we've already known each other for centuries. Maybe it's the dust talking, maybe it's the yellowing in the pages that speak, or it couldn't be how the words dance like those crazy WW2 dances, full of spunk and joy. Or is it those old blues, or folk, or medieval times. 

Proper and Polite, Friends and Lovers, Chaotic and Knightly. May those words sing a tune so sweet that any stoic person blush and melt underneath your grasp.


	7. Moonlight

Same to you as well, may the gorgeous wanderer moon hang its gentle moonlight on your face, light up your sweet dreams, like pixie dust, fly to where you wish.


	8. Sweet and dear

Ahhh the fresh season of young love, platonic as the trees bloom, wild and carefree, exciting and joyful, pure and sweet. All the things for sweet tea.


	9. Love 2

Gorgeous afternoon sun, full of life and joy, children cheer underneath your rays, no matter how dark and gloomy as the day treads forward.


	10. Morning Sun

Morning sun, so bright and full, may your glowing warm rays shine through, no matter if you flow from one direction or another, you're always the glowing sun, the warm mornings of gentleness, a kiss of sunflowers, may you have an amazing day or night, wherever you may roam oh beautiful sun.


	11. Darkness

May you curse this life with all you have, may the gentle darkness hold you close. May its sweet embrace make you lose your mask, may it gently sway you underneath its gentle beat, let it show you wherever the light touches there's always a shadow to hide to show your true self. 

No matter how ignorance and blinding how everyone turns away from your pain and suffering, may the dark take hold and show you that there's others like you. Let it guide you to learn and grow into something you wish to be. Let it be your stepping stone into a new and improved life. Where there's harsh reality there's always the sweet taste of relief.


	12. Sweets

Let the gentle and sweet embrace of the chocolate ease your soul, remind you not everything is horrible. As it takes you away from this living realm of sorrow and hurt, away from anger and death.


	13. Wishful

Wishful thinking, but don't let that deter you away from Life.

Don't let those darken thought throw you off your course. 

Hold on high and push on through.


	14. Jokes and Jesters

My gentle Knight, please pull your armor off, I wish to see your face oh noble steed, please show me where thee got this armor, its surely made of the finest material.

Only for my fairest maiden, but I must warn thee, that where you seek this 'finest material' isnt the place for someone such as thee. However its called Walmarth.


	15. Stary stars

You're the stars that open my horizon, making me see that not everything is harsh and bleak, instead its hopeful and beautiful.

You're the sea, so wide and wonderful. Life would be dull without the mythology and amazingly crazy creatures that hide and live in your waters.


	16. Acceptance

You're the gentle moon that look over. You're the sun who brighten up the worst or best days, reminding us to take the time to enjoy. No matter how bad it gets.

You're the clouds that can glides us through the chaotic or calming days. You're the rain, washing away regret, hiding our tears when were not that strong to handle what is happening, and the complete and utter joy, remind us about our childhood, bringing life wherever you go.

You're the song, bringing us courage to face the problems, whether our own or of others. Youre the art, shedding new light into our very lives, bringing something new or old. You're the fire, bringing us together, making something new, something for everyone to enjoy.

You're the creatures, allowing us to be children. Full of curiosity and wonder, no matter what information we knew or known. Allowing us to be chaotic individuals or the most peaceful and accepting groups.


	17. Moons glow

When that moon hangs down low, underneath your sweetly gazing eyes, full of love and of pure sugar. The way your hair shines underneath its illumination glow, giving the gentle hug that wraps around you. 

Don't you know honey, you have the moon wrapped around your finger dearest?


	18. Losing to darkness

Even when darkness rolls over, theres always a light within, the match might not work. But like any level of darkness, it will eventually fade away, lighting up the path.


	19. Nightmare?

That night

I lay awake

The burning sensation is there

Something right at the tip

It was a glorious fire

But as it grew

The untamed energy

It grew vicious

It shouted and screamed

I couldn't understand why

But it soon turned into someone

Or something

It's flaming hair

No eyes, no nose, no mouth

But it shrieked

It squalled… hatredly

Its starkness

Inelegant

Rough

Rugged

Everything melting 

But reformed

Repeating

Shrills echo through my consciousness

Leaving me here

Fearful and frightful

But yet questioning

Who or what were they?

Why did they represent that?

Why now?

Questions were nothing without answers

That is until there laid a mirror

Darkness covered what little light

It was enough to see through

Until I stood back in horror

It was me…


End file.
